The Life Changing Life Debt
by Hype94
Summary: Harry saves Lucius and moves in for a week after claiming a Life Debt. During his stay with the Malfoys he finds out about their darkest family secrets. Rated M for later chapters
1. The Debt

Hey, everyone. Sorry for the short chapter, and thank you for reading.

This is my first posted story, so we will see how it goes. Review pleaaase:)

Warnings- Hints at non-con/rape/incest. Physical Abuse. Non-con and rape will appear in later chapters.

* * *

The Life Changing Life Debt

Chapter One

"Father." Draco softly announced his arrival as he stepped into his father's study. He paused when he saw the headmaster sitting there also, though his eyes were missing their usual twinkle. "Headma..." Draco trailed off when he saw the other occupant of the room, seated beside Dumbledore. "Potter." He spat.

"Draco. Please be civil. Come, sit." Lucius said. This was when Draco noticed how his father was sitting- hunched over, elbows on his knees, head in his hands. Draco slowly crossed the room to take a seat near Lucius.

"What is going on?" Draco asked hesitantly.

After looking at Dumbledore, the Lucius, and seeing them both falter for words, Harry raised his head a little. "I saved your father a couple days ago," he started. He paused here, the n rushed through the next words, "And I claimed a life debt." Draco stilled, understanding the terms of a life debt. He knew Harry could now ask for anything, even Draco himself.

Noticing his silence, Harry understood what was going on in Draco's mind. Harry watched Draco's face and saw the hope, then fear flash across his face. Draco eventually settled on a bored expression. "What does that have to do with me?"

Harry smiled. "I'm staying here for a week, then deciding what I want." Harry studied Draco, thinking, 'If I'm right, I'm taking him.'

At the same time, Draco was thinking, 'Father is going to use me tonight. Maybe, just maybe, the Boy Wonder will save me.'

* * *

Later that night, Harry was wandering inside the manor when he passed a new corridor. He hadn't been down this one yet, and he had planned to wait until daytime to continue looking through the house. However, something drew him down this hallway. When he got about half way down the corridor, he heard someone.

He paused, listening, then walked a few more feet to a door. Pressing his ear to the door, he listened. On the other side, he heard soft sobs and shuffling noises, then a few garbled words and the sound of a slap, then a whimper.

"Shut up, boy!" Harry heard the voice, belonging to Lucius, say. "It's your fault! -_slap_- If you hadn't let your damn friends -_thud_- come over here -_glass breaking_- and ruin your mother's -_crash_- furniture, I wouldn't have -_grunt_- been in Diagon Alley!" The sounds of a beating was momentarily replaced by two sets of heavy breathing.

Then Lucius started talking again. "I wouldn't have been near the shop where they were moving furniture, and I wouldn't have been in the path of that piano that was being levitated be incompetent whelps. And Potter wouldn't have saved me!" By the end he was screaming again. The sound of someone shuffling across the floor and a choked "Please, no!" followed by a thud against the wall, followed by a moan reached Harry.

Several seconds passed before Harry heard Lucius speak again. "I owe him a debt. And it's all -_thud_- your -_thud_- fault!"-_thud_- Harry heard footsteps and scrambled back to hide in a doorway. He watched Lucius storm out of the room, leaving the door open, and down the hall. When he was gone, Harry crept into the room Lucius had just left. Entering, the first thing he noticed was the palpable fear. The second, the body laying against the wall, trembling. Kneeling, Harry gasped.

* * *

Again, thanks for reading! I'm going to try to update at least once a week, if possible. The first few chapters might be up ahead of schedule. I'm also looking for a beta, so if you think you can help me, message me!


	2. Mysteries

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter and all associated works. Sadly, I do not.

Authors note at the end.

The Life Changing Life Debt

Chapter Two: Mysteries

The next morning, Harry went down to breakfast, finding Lucius already there. When he had sat down, a house elf popped in with Harry's coffee then left again. After a few moments, an owl flew in with the Daily Prophet, waiting for Harry to drop a few coins into its leg pouch before flying away again.

He opened the paper and the first headline he saw was **POTTER LIVING WITH MALFOYS**. He groaned, tossing the paper onto the table. Sitting back, he mumbled, "Just great.." Lucius glanced up from his book.

"What the Prophet telling about your pathetic love life?" He sounded mocking.

Harry scanned the article briefly, then snorted. "No. Yours." He slid the paper toward Lucius and watched his face as he read what the Prophet was saying. Harry laughed as Lucius' eyes went wide and his face went red when reading Rita Skeeters words on how Lucius was taking Harry as his latest lover.

After a pause, Lucius practically growled. "The bitch!"

Just then, a barn owl flew up to the window and hopped in. Harry stood, scooping up a piece of bacon and offering it to the owl, then taking the letter offered to him. As he opened it, a Muggle quarter fell into his hand. Turning it over in his fingers, he pulled the note out of the envelope. As he read it, he slipped the quarter into his pocket.

_Harry,_

_You asked for secrecy, so I used  
a ministry owl. The quarter is  
a portkey to deliver the papers  
you requested. The activation  
code.. well, it's the first Muggle  
object I asked you about when  
we first met.  
I hope everything you need is in  
the documents. If not, feel free  
to ask me.  
Aurthur Weasley_

Harry was puzzled for a moment, not knowing what the object Aurthur talked about was. He thought about his first meeting with Aurthur, then suddenly remembered. He chuckled at the thought of his first day at the Weasley home, when Ron and the twins collected him in their flying car his second year.

Excusing himself, he ignored Lucius' questioning look, and nearly ran into Draco in his haste to get to his rooms. Muttering a quick, "Sorry, Malfoy," He practically ran to his rooms.

He had been given a suite of rooms during his stay. Just inside the door was a sitting area with a fireplace, two chairs, and a table between them. To the right was an office area, simply containing a desk, chair, and a full bookshelf. To the left was a bedroom, complete with a king size bed, with curtains, of course, a dresser, vanity, and a sizeable closet. The bedroom also had an en suite bathroom attached, with a large claw foot tub, a shower, toilet, and sink. There was also a heated towel rack within reach of the shower and the tub.

Upon entering his rooms, Harry shut, locked, and warded the door, setting it to warn him against intruders. He then turned and went to the office area, and sat at the desk. Retrieving the quarter from his pocket, he set it on the desk. After laying the letter and envelope beside it, he pulls his wand from his robes. He tapped the quarter, and whispered, "Rubber duck."

For a moment, nothing happened. Thinking he had been wrong, he almost tapped the quarter again. Just then, a folder appeared on the desk, followed by another. The first one was larger and was labeled 'Legal'. The second, obviously containing fewer papers, was labeled 'Forms'.

Harry picked up the larger of the two and flipped it open. He flipped a couple pages to get to the contents page. Reading through it quickly, he mentally marked a few pages for future reference, then flipped to the section he was looking for. Quickly conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill, he started taking notes on the section marked 'Claiming Forms'

* * *

Thanks for reading! When I start getting reviews, I will answer each of them, even if I just say thank you.

I said in the last chapter that I would be updating weekly, and I plan to hold to that. However, this is my senior year of high school, and things may come up, projects, finals, homework, that I must take care of first. My education comes first.

Also, my family is in the middle of a split between my parents, so turmoil between the two sides may prevent me from updating on time occasionally. I apologize for this, as my personal problems, besides school, shouldn't affect my posting.

Thanks, and review!


	3. Decisions

Hello! Thank you for reading, I hope you like it! Also, please review. I would like to know what you all think! I've had so many hits but no reviews and it makes me think noone is interested in the story.

* * *

Harry was still locked in his room a few hours later when a house elf popped in. "Mister Harry Potter, sir, Master would like you to come for lunch. Mickey will show Mister Harry Potter sir to the green dining room when he is ready."

Harry cast a tempus charm and sighed. He was nearly finished with his notes and only needed a few more minutes. "Give me ten minutes to finish and dress. Will you tell Lucius that I won't be long?" Harry went back to writing, going as fast as he could without missing important details. He didn't pay attention as Mickey popped out. He got through the last couple of pages quickly, then stood, stretching.

He crossed to the bedroom and changed clothes, choosing slightly formal robes. He tried to tame his hair, without luck, and just ran a comb through it instead. He sighed and sat on the bed to put on his shoes, thinking about what Malfoy wanted. Last night he couldn't stand Harry eating with them, so why was he demanding his presence all of a sudden?

**Flashback**

Harry walked in and sat down at the table silently. It was the largest dining room in the house, Lucius had probably picked this room to intimidate Harry, he thought. Harry. He sat down to the left of Lucius, skipping a chair to be further away from him. He gazed across the table at Draco, who was fidgeting in his seat, looking down at his hands nervously.

After only having to wait a few moments for his water and the appetizers, Harry came to the conclusion that Narcissa would not be joining them. As he ate, he felt someone watching him. Looking to the head of the table, sure enough, Lucius was staring at him, and not in a nice way either.  
Harry sighed, then took a sip of water before speaking. "What, Malfoy?"

Lucius sneered, "Why are you at my dinner table. You are not very welcome here." He seemed to be trying to scare Harry off.

Instead of looking intimidated, Harry scoffed. "I am allowed to eat. I promise, I won't be here longer than necessary." He stubbornly refused to leave, just to see what the older mans reaction would be. But Lucius scowled, then ate the rest of the meal in silence, something Harry had not expected.

**End Flashback**

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by the soft pop that announced the house elf's return. So he stood to follow the creature out and into the manor.

* * *

When Harry entered the dining room, he noticed that both Draco and Lucius were seated at the relatively small table. He chose the seat to the right of Lucius, as Draco was at his left. As soon as he sat down, a house elf popped in with a glass of water, then left again. Harry was noticing that, besides breakfast, water was served with every meal. The exception was Lucius as he was over age and could have fire whiskey. Before Harry could say anything to break the silence, he was surprised by Narcissa entering and seating herself next to Draco, a glass already in her hand, of what, Harry didn't know.

He sat silently while the appetizers were served, then as soon as was acceptable, he cleared his throat. "So, Lord Malfoy." He began, the elder Malfoy's title sounding mocking coming from his lips. "What did you wish me to be here for? Last night you didn't want me at your table for dinner, and now you demand I attend?"

Lucius finished chewing, wiped his mouth, and cleared his throat regally. "I was wondering whether you had chosen what you will take from me." If it was possible, he sounded even more mocking than Harry had moments before. "I invited you to dinner to obtain this information and get you out of my house as soon as possible."

Harry frowned. "I have barely been here 24 hours. You expect me to know what I want? You must be out of your mind." He said with a slight sneer to his tone.

The other man scoffed. "It shouldn't take long to find something here you want. Nearly everything in this house is priceless." He sounded slightly worried, when he said this, though tried to hide it by taking a sip of his whiskey.

"Yes, but it holds no value for me. I will tell you when I know what I want. And remember, I have longer than this week to decide." Harry smirked, thinking about holding this over Lucius' head for a long while.

Lucius looked down, thinking about the same thing. He did not want, nor could he afford to have this held over his head. There was still a war going on. He looked up at Harry, his eyes blazing with anger. "So you are going to hold this over my head for the years to come? Isn't that a bit low, Potter?"

Responding quickly, Harry nearly growled. "No, Malfoy, I will not sink to your level. I will however, pick something that will drastically change your life." At that, Harry stood and walked out, going back to his room before the main course was served.

* * *

Back in his room, Harry sat back down at his desk to look more thoroughly at the legal document he had been taking notes on earlier. He opened the folder to the page he had marked, and began reading.

_In the event of a life debt being owed, when the one owed the life debt (the Owed) does not have any wish for the moneys or properties of the one owing the life debt (the Debtor) he or she, as the Owed, has the right to claim any servant, including human, house elf, or otherwise, or an heir of the Debtor. In the event that this course of action is chosen, these rules apply._

_Of the Owed:_  
_The Owed takes full responsibility of the servant or heir claimed, including health, both mental and physical._  
_The Owed cannot claim more than one heir or servant, however he or she may claim one of each for one life debt owed._  
_The Owed cannot exchange this claim for another, as he or she would be able to with moneys or properties. _  
_The Owed may free servants after they have been claimed, but is under no obligation to do so._

_Of the Debtor:_  
_If a servant or heir is claimed, the Debtor may not try in any way to prevent the claim from happening._  
_The Debtor may not disinherit an heir if they are claimed, meaning, their inheritance stays as it is at the time of the signing of the claim._  
_The Debtor may not change the inheritance of an heir claimed after they have been claimed, whether paperwork has been signed or not. This means reducing or raising the heir's inheritance. _  
_The Debtor has no rights to servant or heir if either or both are claimed. _  
_If a servant claimed is a house elf, the Debtor may not release house elf so as the Owed will not receive the house elf._

_Of the servant claimed:_  
_The servant shall have the opportunity to protest against the claiming._  
_The servant shall, if freed by the Owed, be free to return to the Debtor. However, in this circumstance, the servant would go back to servant status._

_Of the heir claimed:_  
_The heir shall not be allowed to protest against the claiming._  
_The heir shall be put into one of two situations. The first is a Servantry Bond. The second, a Pair Bond._  
_In the event of a Servantry Bond, the heir will be bound to the Owed much like a servant. This is the most popular choice. The heir, once made servant, may not go against the Owed, may not harm the Owed, and in the beginning of the bond may not even be allowed to think ill thoughts about the Owed, depending on their relationship previous to the ritual. _  
_In the event of a Pair bond, the heir will be bound to the Owed, in all intentions to be married._  
_A Servantry Bond may be made into a Pair bond, and a Pair bond into a Servantry bond if the Owed changes his or her mind after the ritual has taken place._

Harry paused in his reading. He was going to do more digging around the house, but he thought he might evoke this clause and claim Draco. He didn't know which bond yet though, as he didn't want either bond, really. But he suspected Draco needed taken out of this house.

He sighed, and stretched, reaching his arms up above his head and behind him, while muttering to himself. "Well, I have already decided to stay to the end of the week , to make sure my suspicions are correct…" He leaned forward on the desk again, and then stood, deciding to explore a bit more.

* * *

Thank you for reading! A little bit longer chapter this time! I wanted to put more in, but it got to be too long, and I may want longer chapters, but it really bugs me when chapters jump sizes too much.

Sorry for taking so long to update. I got the chance to go to Washington DC for the march for life, and then was busy all week getting caught up and spending much needed time with my dad. I'll try harder next time! Thank you and Review please!


End file.
